Talk:Halloween Event 2007
I needs pics. :) - Snorii 18:41, 18 September 2007 (EDT) o.o of what? my ears sticking out of the head piece of a crey PP? o,o be more specific. At this time, the only new thing are the costume temp powers. Everything else is the same. @.@ I was told last month that there where new costumes, but having been in testing today, I have a feeling that they meant the temp powers. (though, I was also told event salvage would be involved, so we'll see.)--Sleepy Kitty 19:29, 18 September 2007 (EDT) o,o right! pic you want, pic you get! --Sleepy Kitty 19:35, 18 September 2007 (EDT) Badge Section Shouldn't we put all of the badges in one section, and then subsection the new ones from the old there? - Snorii 11:03, 23 October 2007 (EDT) :I went ahead and combined the badge sections as well as the temporary power sections. - Snorii 17:04, 23 October 2007 (EDT) Linkies, Powers, Category Made the thumbnails for the costume pics to be links to pages for the powers. Invented the "Halloween Costume Powers" under CoH/CoV Temporary Powers, and moved the pages for the individual powers under there instead of out in the barrens of the Temporary Powers page... --Jumping Jack 14:56, 23 October 2007 (EDT) Dup Costume Drops It appears to me that you'll get 2 inspirations when you get a costume drop, so that might be a way to keep track of your dup costumes. 01:09, 24 October 2007 (EDT) : That's been the theory that I've been developing. You appear to get a single insp drop from every Treat. You also appear to get a second insp drop with costume drops, and not with any of the other possible rewards. Every time you get a costume drop, you thus get two insp drops as well. So once you start building up the costumes, you start getting the double insp drops without costume drops, and I agree that those are most likely the duplicate costume drops. - Sister Leortha 09:47, 24 October 2007 (EDT) ::After reading this, I started watching more closely for the duplicate inspiration drops. Sure enough, 2 every time I got a new costume. Further, two inspirations but no costume on the Fashionable badge, which would confirm that the double inspiration drop was indeed a duplicate costume drop. --Eabrace 11:47, 24 October 2007 (EDT) Dark Reflections So many of the costume pictures have either power animations (glows, etc) or are too dark to distinguish shading easily. Perhaps if they were taken within a super group base, or in one of the areas not participating in the halloween event? --Jumping Jack 14:18, 24 October 2007 (EDT) :I know one of the costume pics I took is too dark for my liking. (Image:Crey Agent Costume.png) If someone else hasn't replaced the image, I'll take another screenshot of it tonight. For a couple of others that I uploaded, I just ran inside the Portal Corp building which is illuminated. - Snorii 15:37, 24 October 2007 (EDT) ::Performed an "Auto Levels" adjustment on your image, Snorii. Love the Photoshop! --Eabrace 17:36, 24 October 2007 (EDT) :::I've been using Irfanview and it seems clunky since I'm used to Photoshop. I really need to find that disc so I can load it onto my new computer. Thanks for doing that, it looks a lot better. - Snorii 20:03, 24 October 2007 (EDT) Villain Maps? Where are the maps for the GM spawns in CoV? I see most of the CoH maps but zero CoV maps. --Emjaybee : That's because no one has decided to step up and work on them. I don't play villain side, so I have no interest in making maps for it. There certainly is nothing to stop you from making some maps, Emjaybee. Sorry if I start to sound snarky, but all I see are complaints about the maps. 18:05, 28 October 2007 (EDT) Bloody Bay There's definitely something wrong with ToT'ing in Bloody Bay. The message of the day says it's limited to levels 10-20 (of course, min of 15 to get in), but everyone is set at lvl 25 in there. I tested it with a level 19, 42, and a 50, and none were able to ToT there. I'd like to get a second confirmation on this before changing the article. 00:35, 30 October 2007 (EDT)